When An Angel Fell Into My Life
by inu-cutie
Summary: Kagome is the famous star, Inuyasha is the school playboy. What would happen if Kagome transfer to his school? Will LOVE sparks? WARNING (not for Kikyou lovers) Original Pairings: InuKag, MirSan, KouAya, SessRin.....
1. Default Chapter

Fanfiction: Inuyasha

InuCutie: Hey I'm back.... Sorry for not updating any of my stories... I was taking a break and reading others' works to get some ideas. Now I'm back with a brand new story!!! YAY!!! I promise I wont do what I did to my other stories this time. Please read my story and review it!!!

Disclaimer: Fine.... I don't own Inuyasha... :'( Can I at least have his cute puppy ears??

"" Talking

'' Thinking

When An Angel Fall Into My life Prologue 

"Mommy, do angels really exist?" a boy with silver hair and a pair of cute puppy ears asked his mother as she tucked him into bed.

"Of course, honey. You will meet your very own angel when you're older." His mother assured him with a smile.

"Mommy, have you met your angel?" The boy questioned curiously.

"Sure I have. My angel is your daddy." His mom grinned as she replied.

"Daddy is no angel, he is a demon; a strong one too." The boy retorted.

"Angels can be humans or demons, you will understand when you are older."

"Oh.... Where is my angel mommy?" the boy looked up to see his mom's beautiful face.

"I am sure she is somewhere in the world, waiting for you, darling," the mom explained as she kissed the boy good night, "now go to your dream land. Good night, my Inuyasha."

"Night mommy." The boy yawned as he watched his slender mother turned off the light and left his room.

'I wish I will see my angel soon.' The boy thought as he drift into dreamland.

InuCutie: That is it for the prologue!!! Please review....or I will be really sad.... ï Oh yeah if you know any good FANFIC....please tell me!!!! So see you next time!!!


	2. Assembly

Fanfiction : Inuyasha

InuCutie: Hey Pplz!!! I'm back.... Hmm...let me think if I have anything to say.....nope!!! On with the Story now!!!! (ReViEw PlEaSe!!!!!)

When An Angle Fell into My Life

Chapter 1: Assembly

"Miroku, for god's sake! Stop being a pervert!" a handsome silver haired teenage boy yelled at his companion.

"I can't help it, Inuyasha. You know how these hands wonder when I see beautiful women." The guy named Miroku exclaimed while feeling his swollen cheek.

"Good thing Sango isn't with us today, or she'd beat the...." The silver-haired named Inuyasha began but was interrupted by a frustrated voice.

"What did he do this time?" a girl with high pony tail, dressed in a pink shirt and a denim skirt appeared in front of them, shouting with a threatening tone.

"My lovely Sango! How I've missed you!" Miroku ran up to the girl and tried to hug her.

"Don't even think about it, PERVERT." The girl slapped him from his back head and glared at his unwelcome hands.

"Is that all you think about me, my beloved Sango? I'm hurt." Miroku pretended to cry but stopped soon when a hand came punching his face.

"So?" the girl turned to Inuyasha expectantly.

"Umm....he tried to sneak into the girls' change room." Inuyasha replied while pointing at the boy who was on the ground whimpering.

"Again? God Damn it! He's in his senior year and he still acts like as if he is in grade two." Sango groaned as she pointed out the fact.

"Let's go, you don't want to be late for the assembly or Ms. Kaede is going to scream at us again." Inuyasha stated as he helped his friend get on his feet.

"I heard that there is going to be a special guest today. Wonder who is it." Miroku said as they walked to the gym.

"When is that old hag going to shut up?" Inuyasha mumbled angrily as he sat with the rest of the school, who all seemed to share his opinion.

"I hope soon! I can't sit here for another minute listening to her craps." Sango whispered in annoyance.

15 minutes later

"....that will be it for my speech. And let's give us our welcome to our special guest, Kagome Higurashi!" the principal announced after her one hour speech.

The students started to chatter in surprise. Everyone knew who Kagome Higurashi was. She was the hip-hop queen in the media world.

"Is she joking? Kagome Higurashi? The famous hip-hop queen? I don't think the school has enough money to invite HER." One voice babbled.

"I bet she was just joking. Not many people has the money to pay for having her at a school, except if Inuyasha Takahashi had paid for the cost."

The student chattered noisily but stopped when they saw the curtain rose up. There stood a girl about seventeen years old dancing with the background music. **A.N. the song is by Jojo, Leave (Get out)**

I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say

**Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of ****time**** (waste of time)**

**Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend **  
**Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your ****phone****  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way**

**Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of ****time**** (waste of time)**

**I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last   
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out**

**Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of ****time**** (waste of time)**

**Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of ****time**** (waste of time)**

**Get out (leave)  
You and me  
It's too late (too late)  
You ohh   
Bout her move why  
You said that you would treat me right (noooo)  
but it was just a waste of ****time**** (waste of time)  
  
Ohhhh oh oh oh hoh oh**

When the girl finished, everyone cheered crazily. People shouting out "We love you, Kagome!" and whispering of "I cannot believe she is here!"

The principal, Ms. Kaede came back to the stage and motioned the school to quiet down. "We're really grateful to have Miss. Kagome with us today. I've a very exciting announcement to make," Ms. Kaede waited and began, "Next week, Miss. Kagome Higurashi will be staying with us till the end of the year."

The school went wild. There were whistles heard and the girls squealed in excitement.

With Inuyasha

"Miroku would you shut up?" Sango screamed while bonking the pervert's head.

"Sorry, my dear Sango. I'm just so excited that Miss. Kagome would be spending the year with us... Do you think..." Miroku started but was cut off by another slap.

"Miroku, she will not bear your child!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango shouted and glared at the boy who smiled innocently at her.

When Sango finally calmed down, she began, "Well, I do hope I can become friend with her. I bet she is going to be Miss. Popular now."

"That'd be nice! Especially since I can get Kikyou off my back for a while." Inuyasha smiled and relaxed.

"Well, you're still the Mr. Popular though. I doubt "your fans" will discontinue their support for you even if Miss. Popular is here." Sango giggled as she remember the attacks of support from the "Inuyasha's Fans". Inuyasha glared at her for bring up the tragic from the past.

They started to leave the gym when they heard their names called on the PA system.


	3. Meeting

Fanfiction: Inuyasha

InuCutie: Hey PPlz!!! I'm back!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!! Review Plz!!!

When An Angel Fell Into My Life

Chapter 2: Meeting

Kagome went to the backstage when she finished bowing to the crowd. Her stylist quickly came up to her and fixed her make up and rushed her into a room to change.

"I'm going to wear something casual. I'm tired of wearing gowns." Kagome directed the stylist who nodded and quickly searching through the carriable-closet. She came back with a pink halter-top and a jean ruffle miniskirt. Kagome nodded in agreement and went into her dressing room that can be carry around. When she came out she found someone waiting for her impatiently, Ms. Kaede.

When Ms. Kaede saw Kagome, she put on a bright smile and walked up to her and greeted, "You did an amazing job up there, Kagome. Once again I would like to thank you for coming."

"Your very welcome Aunt Kaede! I still need to repay you for what you have done in the past!" Kagome grinned at her and hugged her favorite Aunt.

"Let me look at you! Look how beautiful you have grown into! I miss you so much after you left for America. I'm so happy when you phoned that you are going to attend this school. I can guarantee that you will have a great time here." Kaede assured after observing her long lost niece.

"How's Miss. Wannabe doing? My know it all cousin." Kagome asked politely even though she hated bring the subject up.

"Well you mean, my sister's daughter, Kikyou. Well, she is in this school and to tell you the truth, even though she is my niece too but she is a pain in the head." Kaede groaned.

"Well, Aunty. Kag is here now!! I'm sure I will teach that Kikyou some lesson while I'm here for my favorite aunty!" Kagome grinned as she started planning pranks for her cousin mentally.

"I'm sure you will. Remember don't get into trouble." Kaede warned jokingly. She knew what her favorite niece was planning.

"You know I wont." Kagome smirked.

"I have arranged some of my most friendly students to give you a tour for the rest of the day. I hope you have fun with them, speaking of them here, they come." Kaede spoke as she saw Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku coming toward them.

"What do you want, you old hag? I have things to do." Inuyasha barked when he was in front of Kaede.

"Inuyasha!! Mind your attitude!" Miroku glared at the hanyou after smacking his head.

Kagome looked at her aunt with a you-call-this-friendly face. Kaede sighed and turned to her "friendly" students.

"Thanks for coming. Can you guys show my niece around the school for the rest of the day? I would like do it myself but I have a meeting with the rest of the staff. Do you think you can handle it?" Kaede asked politely ignoring Inuyasha's rudeness and pointed at Kagome who looked at the group with amusement. The threesome's jaw dropped.

"You mean she is your niece?? I thought Kikyou was your niece!" Miroku blurted out.

"Well, I have two niece actually. This one just came back from her tour in the United States." Kaede explained.

"No wonder she looks a bit like Kikyou." Inuyasha spoke up after observing Kagome.

"I don't look like my know-it-all cousin. I would never want to look like her." Kagome snapped angrily after hearing the comment.

"I thought you guys are cousin not enemy." Sango commented.

"Let me explain, my nieces never really get along that well. They fight every time they see each other." Kaede explained before Kagome snap with more frustrations.

"I see. Welcome to our club then." Miroku grinned pervertly at Kagome.

"So do you think you guys can give her a tour?" Kaede asked again looking at the watch.

"Of course we will do it, Ms. Kaede." Sango smiled at Kaede and Kagome.

"Anything for the beauty." Miroku added but soon was smacked on the back of the head.

"Don't even think about it." Sango hissed in a low tone.

"Well, I need to go now. The staff is waiting for me. Hope you have fun with them Kagome." Kaede hugged Kagome quickly then marched away.

Kagome stared at her aunt's figure as it quickly moved out of her sight. She then turned to look at the threesome. "Well, I guess you guys know my name already. What is yours?" she asked giving them a smile that would melt anyone's heart.

"I'm Sango, that silver haired guy is Inuyasha. And this is Miroku the lecher. Don't go near him, he will grope you." Sango introduced.

"Sango why are you so mean to me??" Miroku whined.

"Shut up Miroku." Inuyasha glared.

"Thanks for showing me around." Kagome said gratefully and warmly.

"No problem." Inuyasha said absently as he continue to stare at her.

"Let's go if we don't want to stay her forever." Sango reminded them. They nodded and left the stage.

As they walked, Inuyasha thought, ' She looks much nicer than Kikyou. She is hot too. She fits into my angel criteria perfectly. Wonder if she is the one.'


End file.
